


【影日】生活中的儀式感

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 退役後的同居早晨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 日向在球場上是傑出的舉對，在生活中是偉大的學者，致力於把日常小事命名成大事。影山是他的第二作者，主要負責一同實踐。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 18





	【影日】生活中的儀式感

大雨敲碎影山的夢境。  
夢裡模糊的印象停留著日向像隻咬住骨頭不肯放的小狗，衝過來抱住他的腰，大喊「托球給我！」。  
炙熱的溫度不管不顧地從腰際傳上，懷中的小火球猛烈地巴住他不放。影山從未與人這麼親密地接觸過，伸出的手不知道該先捏住日向的頭，還是先抓住衣領。日向勒得太緊，帶著同生共死的氣勢，影山感到難以呼吸。  
影山睜開眼，發現日向的手腳毫不客氣地壓在他腹部上，皺著眉頭表情糾結，彷彿在夢裡跟人結仇，有著不共戴天的怨念。  
日向張嘴喃喃，似乎在說什麼。影山湊近，聽見他低聲爭辯：「笨蛋山……那是我的肉包……」  
心思單純的人在夢裡也永久天真。  
影山早就不是當年只會罵「日向呆子」的人，惡劣地在日向耳邊回應：「不給你。」  
日向的表情變得更加扭曲了。

窗外下著滂沱大雨，聽久倒成了白噪音。思緒縈繞在這不大的方形空間，影山躺在床上，難得感受清晨的靜謐。  
一向活蹦亂跳的日向此刻很安靜，安靜地躺在他懷裡。十幾年前聚少離多的回憶，在這樣的早晨像白霧般虛無飄渺，風一吹隨著比賽戰績散到地球角落。  
而現在他們都安穩地躺在世界一角，再也沒有幾個月才能見一次面的長途旅行。

床鋪柔軟，影山躺得太久背部有些痠痛，然而日向在他懷裡還是睡得跟小豬似的無知無覺。  
影山瞄了眼時間，決定還是先起來做早餐。他起身，輕手輕腳地把日向的手臂跟大腿移開，日向順勢翻了個身，像換邊烘烤的棉花糖，又陷在軟綿綿的夢境裡。  
原本不打算打擾對方，但看見日向睡得這麼毫無知覺，心裡卻有突然有股氣。影山伸手，捏住日向的鼻子，在對方皺眉哼哼兩聲後鬆開。  
即使在夢中小動物的直覺還是一如既往的敏銳，又或許從小到大會這樣對他的只有一個人而已。  
「影山……」日向揮舞著手示威，準確喊出兇手的名字，脫口而出的抱怨卻沒什麼力道：「……呆子！」  
影山臨走前彈了下他的鼻尖，「你才是呆子。」睡到被賣掉都不知道的那種。

盥洗完後影山走到廚房，看著窗外雨滴落在屋簷上，碎在綠植盆栽裡。  
盆栽是他們到市場一起挑回來的，影山一開始嫌麻煩不想種，日向在旁邊義正嚴辭地說這是「生活中的儀式感」，後面補了句是菅原前輩教他的。  
「生活中的儀式感」內容到底有多少種，影山不清楚，全靠日向命名。  
起床後的擁抱、出門前的親吻、到家時的一句「歡迎回來」，有時候甚至連日向耍賴不想洗碗，都會被振振有詞地冠上伴侶該替對方分擔。  
日向在球場上是傑出的舉對，在生活中是偉大的學者，致力於把日常小事命名成大事。影山是他的第二作者，主要負責一同實踐。

影山的廚藝說不上好，但勤能補拙，就算是當年差到被當掉的科目最後補考都能拿到84分，實在沒什麼事能比課業還難。  
今天的荷包蛋煎得很漂亮，蛋白雪白瑩透，蛋黃充實飽滿，影山非常滿意。  
拿起鍋鏟準備裝盤時，日向突然從後頭幾個大步飛奔攀住他。遭受突如其來的衝擊，使得鍋鏟直接戳破圓潤的蛋黃，金黃色的蛋液順勢流出，淌得整個蛋白都淋上碎金色。  
「影山早啊！」日向在背後嘿嘿地笑幾聲，察覺影山沒任何反應，略過他的肩頭才發現自己的傑作，「哇喔。」  
大事不妙，走為上策。  
日向立刻鬆開手，準備轉身逃逸。  
身為舉球員的靈敏控位此刻發揮作用，影山一把扯住日向寬鬆的衣角，正準備把人抓過來時，發現對方往下一縮，手上只剩下原本穿在日向身上的睡衣。  
躲得太過迅速，日向顯然自己也被嚇到。他看著影山，尚未清醒的腦中只浮現「完蛋了」三個大字。  
「呆子！你過來！」  
「你的表情太可怕了！我不敢！」

臥室是最後的決戰之巔。影山露出一點長進都沒有的陰森森笑容，看著已經無處可逃的日向說：「呆子，你……」  
無處可躲，避無可避。迎面而上才是唯一的解決方法。日向倏地轉過身，用比今早撲破蛋黃還大的力氣撞到影山懷裡。  
影山沒料到日向會這麼做，重心不穩只能靠最後的力氣拉著對方，倒在離開沒多久的床舖上。  
「呆子！」影山本來想大聲斥責他，卻沒想到日向會突然抬起頭吻了他一下。  
沒有什麼事一個親吻不能解決的，如果有，那就兩個。  
日向深知這個道理，並在影山身上實踐多次，堪稱最有效的方法。  
「你沒刷牙。」影山在日向不知道第幾次用嘴啄上他時，抵住他的頭，被他小動物式的親法吻到沒脾氣。  
明白消氣的影山不會再跟他計較這些，日向在他的肩頸上蹭了蹭，聽著窗外淅瀝的雨聲，呼吸逐漸平穩下來。滴滴答答的聲音混著影山規律的心跳聲，這些都讓他感到更加平靜，或者說是安全。  
只要待在影山身邊就讓他感到十分安全。這份安全可以讓他無所顧忌地做想做的事，因為影山不管是陪著他也好、拉住他也好，那些不切實際的幻想都有人可以陪他一同實現，像是最初的怪人快攻。  
那是一切夢的起點。

「我做了一個夢。」他埋在影山胸口，悶聲說。  
「什麼夢？」影山輕扯他亂翹的橙髮，試圖讓他的髮型更整齊一點。  
「夢見我們在烏野訓練完，我關好門，準備去坂之下找你。」  
「嗯。」  
「我好不容易到了，結果你正要吃掉最後一個肉包！」日向生氣地說：「而且還說『不給你』！」  
「喔。」影山在日向看不到的角度努力憋笑，「不是因為你先罵我『笨蛋』的嗎？」  
日向心虛地停頓了一下，為了避免一大清早的逃亡上演第二次，反駁道：「那就只是個夢，你平常也沒少罵我呆子啊。」  
因為呆子是真的呆，影山想卻沒有說出來，繼續問：「那你還夢到什麼？」  
「夢到……」日向抬起頭看著他，蜜糖色的眼眸裡笑意明亮，「夢到你說愛我。」  
影山看著他，胸腔裡的愛意炙熱，幾乎燙傷他的舌頭。他不擅言詞，無法給予日向相同熱烈的回應，思來想去只說了句：「那才不是夢，日向呆子。」  
但這一點回應已經足夠。日向原本下意識地想回罵影山，卻突然意識到他說了什麼，嘴角不自覺地咧開，笑得比晴天還燦爛。

「呆子，吃早餐了。」  
「我想吃烤豬排火腿蛋沙拉荷包蛋吐司馬鈴薯泥──」  
「自己做！」  
「欸？影山君你不是最強舉球員嗎？這些冰箱裡都有啊，只要拿出來加熱就好了。最強舉球員難道記不住嗎？」  
「……我做給你看！」

看著影山氣勢洶洶準備前往廚房的身影，日向突然喊住他。  
「影山。」  
「幹嘛。」  
「我愛你。」

這才是「生活中的儀式感」的第一件事情。


End file.
